Cursed Nightmares Prologue
by Cybertronian Officer Prowl
Summary: The recap of what's happend in Hatake Kakashi's life so far


Before I start to ramble, let me update you on what's happened to this point. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm currently 5 feet and 4 inches tall and I'm 15 years of age. I'm half demon because of my mother's heritage and I'm one of the best Shinobi around. Not to mention the only Jonin of my age.

When I was born my mother felt bad vibes about me and left me to be raised by my alcoholic father. Well that's what I was told. All I know about my mother was that I inherited her soulless grey eyes and her nasty skills with the body and weapons.

For the first part of my life I lived happily in the village of Ore,or shadow village. It wasn't far from a place called Konoha. My dad trained me in the ways of a Shinobi and by the time I was 4, I was one of the best in the village..Some said it was because of my high energy or my mother's demon blood that flourished in my veins. Whatever it was, none of it helped me for the following events.

One day a strange mist had fallen upon our valley. It remained there for most of the year. It caused many problems amonst the villagers. Crops were dying as soon as they were planted and livestock were fleeing their stables and fenced grazing fields. Even the birds vanished. The villagers fell sick within days of breathing in the horrible mixture. Though very few died, the suffering was enough to kill. Unfortunately, I was one of the ones to easily succumb to the horrible gas. So I lay in pain on the floor of our home.

We didn't know what caused it at first, but soon we learned it was a curse upon our village, a curse that the Nine-tailed Fox set upon us. So in natural human nature, the village gathered forces to destroy the curse. My dad was selected as one of them. He left early one morning and left me stranded on the floor, no food or water.

He returned late that night, bloody and furious. He grabbed for a knife and instinct kicked in my brain. He summoned unknown energy and prepared to run, but what stopped me was my father cutting out his own stomach. then I bolted out the door and left the village and into the forest. I didn't stop running because I thought the Nine-tailed Fox was chasing me, why I'm still not sure. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and passed out near a very large gate. A week later I found myself in someone's house. I looked around and found an old man wearing an odd outfit watching me. He asked of my well being and soon we got off to introductions. I learned he was the third Hokage and I was in the village hidden in the Leaves, Konoha.

After a while I found myself in a ninja academy and excelling my exams with the greatest of ease. In no time I was granted the rank of Genin where I met Obito and Rin. At first we were bitter towards each other because of great age differences. But soon we became the best of friends. Then the Chuunin exams rolled around and I passed that with ease as well. Word had gone up that a 6 year old had passed and soon I was known as a child prodigy. Over the next 7 years I came to higher terms with Obito and Rin. Of the group Obito was the obnoxious one who always had a say in the matter and would always try to win a battle or argument even if it meant saying absurd things. Rin was the voice of Reason and constantly bickered with Obito. I was the quiet one who would sit and watch everything. Learning as I went.

One day Rin was some how captured by an enemy Shinobi..Oddly enough it was after an argument with me and how stupid I was for being so cold and heartless. After Obito kicked and pulled and yelled he finally got me to budge and we went after her. In the process of saving her we had gotten into a horrible fight. In the end I had suffered a bad sword slash to my left eye. Rin tried her best to heal it, but she wasn't an experienced mednin. Soon Obito found himself in a tight situation. Somehow a rock slide had fallen on him and crushed all but his left side. With his dying breath he commanded to me to take her left eye. That's when I learned about Sharigan eyes. That day was the saddest in my life and still relive the horror with every passing night.

Only months after I returned to Konoha, I was granted rank of Jonin and asked to work with Black Ops ANBU. I gladly accepted and now 2 years have passed from that day and I'm starting to get bored of the classic missions..


End file.
